


Please, Keep Chasing Me

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: OiHina Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa always came, but he never stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Keep Chasing Me

 

                                  Hinata couldn’t remember a day when he hadn’t wanted Oikawa, aside from their very first meeting. Every time they saw each other besides that one time was a flurry of hands in hair, and kisses harsh enough to bruise. His heart sank after it was over, though, because he knew he wasn’t the only one with marks from Oikawa lining his neck.

 

                                  He was sixteen when he first asked Oikawa to stay with him, and only him. Oikawa had looked at him lazily, hair spread across Hinata’s pillow, and glowing beautifully in the morning light; always beautiful.

 

                                  He gave him a wry smile, and said, “I haven’t explored all of my options, Chibi-Chan.”

 

                                  He was seventeen when he saw Oikawa at the store. It was the first time he’d come back without notifying Hinata. He had his lips pressed another boy when he walked passed, but he went home with Hinata.

 

                                  He was eighteen when he was stupid enough to ask again. It had been two years, plenty of guys in between; a lot of options explored, for both of them.

 

                                  But he got the same smile, a little softer and a little sadder. Oikawa didn’t even need to speak; Hinata knew a ‘no’ when he saw one.

 

                                  He was twenty when he first had sex, and surprisingly enough, it wasn’t with Oikawa. It was another boy with wispy brown hair and a mischievous smile.

 

                                  It felt wrong when the boy’s eyes didn’t linger on him like Oikawa’s did, and instead seemed to look anywhere but at him. He ended up calling Kageyama and begging him to take him home from the party.

 

                                  He was twenty-one when again, he asked Oikawa to stay. He was more stable then, had found a job near Hinata’s home and lived closer than he ever had. Oikawa hadn’t had any other boy’s in his apartment other than Hinata, to his knowledge. 

 

                                  But he still got the same smile, and little self-deprecating and a hell of a lot more sad.

 

                                  He was twenty-one when he realized Oikawa had wanted to stay. Always had, probably.

 

                                  He was twenty-two when he found Oikawa, drunk and contemplating ringing the doorbell he’d already rung. Nine times.

 

                                  Hinata wondered how many times he’d drunkenly talked himself out of ringing it. Had he decided against more times than he had decided to? Hinata didn’t know, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

 

                                  He was twenty-two when he spent the night learning about Oikawa. He learned things past his passions, and his life goals, and his favorite trivial things; Hinata already knew all of those, but he hadn’t known about his parents.

 

                                  Pressuring, always pressuring. To do better, be better; don’t stop until he was the best. It wasn’t self-taught chant, like his guitar playing.

 

                                  He was twenty-three when he learned that Oikawa thought himself to be like a dandelion. Small, and always looking for validation that he could be something other than a weed; that he could make someone’s wishes come true, without having to change.

 

                                  He was twenty-three when Oikawa finally found that validation, from Hinata himself. Still, he didn’t stay, and the next night he was pressed against Hinata’s building by another man.

 

                                  At twenty-four, he was confused. Oikawa always came, but he never stayed.

 

                                  At twenty-five, he was angry. Oikawa always came, but never stayed.

 

                                  At twenty-six, he finally understood. Oikawa always came, but he never stayed.

 

                                  At twenty-six, he told Oikawa that he deserved to have his own wishes come true. At twenty-six, he held Oikawa as he cried out years of pent of emotions.

 

                                  At twenty-six, he promised Oikawa that he’d keep chasing until Oikawa felt like he deserved to be caught, to be taken care of; to be loved.

 

                                  At twenty-eight, Oikawa finally stayed.  

                                 

 

 


End file.
